


Казус Лумиса

by Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: миди G-PG-13 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Для выполнения задания на планете-курорте мистер Спок вынужден кардинально изменить свой имидж.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. События происходят через несколько месяцев после катастрофы на Альтамиде и возрождения «Энтерпрайз». Автор не учитывает события, описанные в комиксах пост-AOS STB. 2. Герои подвергаются воздействию препаратов.

Мистер Лумис обожал свой салон. Салоном он называл выгородку в собственной каюте, отделённую от спальни изогнутым матовым экраном с панорамой побережья Долгого моря Сампы.

Мягкий свет не раздражал чувствительные глаза сампара и распределялся так равномерно и приятно, что работать было одно удовольствие. Великолепное антикварное зеркало, купленное два года назад на рынке в Антибошуа за четверть годового жалования Лумиса, красовалось в центре панорамы. Клиент ощущал себя сидящим прямо на берегу, мог слушать звук накатывающихся волн и тихое бряканье гальки, вволю рассматривать малиновых крабиков, таскающих из вод прилива кусочки кудрявых голубых водорослей. Лумис имел честь и удовольствие настраивать эту голограмму вместе с мистером Споком в их свободное время, и это были захватывающие несколько часов. У мистера Спока был опыт оборудования собственной каюты и, что ещё важнее, компьютерная классификация A7.

Перед зеркалом стояло замечательное кресло, в котором удобно было сидеть и высоченному келпианину, и малютке тенакси. Мистер Скотт отрегулировал его со всем тщанием, хотя сам и не мог проводить в нём много времени. Для миниатюрных офицеров вроде Кевина и Кинсера у Лумиса имелась специальная подставка, видоизменявшаяся на основе подлокотников. Лумис был невероятно польщён, когда Кевин впервые постучал в его дверь когтем и молча вытянул пред собой обе лапы, глядя снизу вверх огромными, широко расставленными глазами. Лумис пришёл в восторг: до сих пор он всё внимание уделял стрижкам экипажа, но о маникюре даже не подумал! Какой простор для фантазии, какое чудное поле деятельности для его ловких рук и безупречного вкуса! И потом, далеко не все на «Энтерпрайз» имели волосы — да что там говорить, и сам Лумис большую часть цикла был лыс. Но ногти и когти имелись почти у всех! У него захватило дух от разворачивающейся перспективы.

В тот раз Лумис тщательно заточил когти Кевина, отшлифовал их и покрыл матовым лаком цвета тенаксианского рассвета, нежно-салатового, изумительного. Они молча сидели и разглядывали когти, любуясь результатом, и Лумису нравилось вспоминать, как Кевин вдруг уронил две мутные слезы, рыкнул, прыгнул к нему на колени и припал мордой. Лумис нежно почесал корону тенакси верхней парой рук и пригласил его оказать ему честь снова через неделю.

С тех пор тенакси приходил к нему регулярно, как на дежурство. У малыша ничего не было, кроме униформы и воспоминаний. Теперь тенаксианский рассвет всегда был при нём. Лумис умилённо прикрыл все глаза, улыбнулся и принялся методично раскладывать свои инструменты. Через три минуты семь секунд должен был явиться мистер Спок.

При мысли о нём Лумис привычно расстроился.

На левой переборке салона, у входа, красовалось пять-шесть небольших статичных портретов, которые всегда поднимали ему настроение, ведь они демонстрировали искусство Лумиса во всём разнообразии. Просьба позволить ему сделать снимок была единственной платой, которую он взимал со своих клиентов, и периодически Лумис менял экспозицию, чтобы никому из экипажа не было обидно. Возможно, он предпочёл бы подольше демонстрировать «Снежную бурю на Андории», изобретённую для седых волос гидролога Сэда Лауна, или «Каплю нефти», изумительную короткую стрижку Мицуми Ябу. (Лумис с неудовольствием припомнил странное веселье мистера Чехова по поводу этого названия, и его настроение омрачилось ещё больше. Лумис знал, что не ошибся, он специально обращался к файлам информатория, чтобы найти нечто, сходное с его шедевром и при этом эндемично терранское. Он был очень доволен, когда обнаружил нефть, да. К счастью, Ябу-сан, со свойственными ей деликатностью и воспитанностью, высоко оценила и стрижку, и название, и несколько раз произнесла его в кают-компании, поворачивая свою точёную головку перед коллегами из биологического отдела.)

Так вот, Лумис с радостью любовался бы такой благодарной моделью подольше, но что сказали бы остальные три с половиной сотни обладателей волос? Поэтому Лумис менял снимки раз в месяц. Постоянно красовался только портрет капитана, его любимого клиента, золотоволосого, обаятельного, всепонимающего... Идеального!

Мистера Спока на снимках не бывало. Никогда.

Сменялись лица и морды. Мистер Сулу (великолепный образчик стрижки «Месье Помпадур») уступал место мистеру Чехову (романтические «Барашки волн Финского залива»), «Башня в Пизе» мисс Рэнд — «Суржианской ракушке» сестры Чэпел, и только вулканца Лумис не хотел видеть на своём вернисаже, при всём к нему уважении.

Мистер Спок носил одну и ту же стрижку годами. Мистер Спок был упрямым вулканцем с отвратительной, уродливой традиционной вулканской стрижкой. Мистер Спок причинял боль эстетическому чувству мистера Лумиса. При этом Лумис не мог избегать главу научного подразделения — напротив, он должен был лицезреть его ежедневно. Как иначе, если твоя боль — твой непосредственный начальник.

Иногда Лумис хотел не быть тем бесподобным оператором, каким он являлся. Парой рук меньше — и он не мог бы так ловко управляться с сенсорными панелями. Меньше парой глаз — и он не смог бы уследить сразу за восемью мониторами. Будь он хоть чуточку менее внимателен и дотошен — и его выкладки не были бы так скрупулёзны, что высоко ценил мистер Спок. Вулканец с ужасным шлемом из волос на голове был офицером по науке «Энтерпрайз», а мистер Лумис — его сотрудником вот уже третий год.

Иногда он завидовал мистеру Сулу, у которого было такое прекрасное тихое хобби, не доставлявшее ему никаких страданий. Ну, почти никаких: Лумис, конечно, понимал скорбь Сулу, у которого не прижилась однажды рассада селенианских котоглазов. Но такие трагедии случались у Сулу редко, а Лумис видел мистера Спока всегда.

Сампар знал, как он мог бы его постричь. Лумису снилось иногда, как он стрижёт мистера Спока. И хуже того, во время вахты он постоянно ловил себя на том, что хочет схватить мистера Спока одной парой рук, а другой откинуть со лба вулканца его густые чёрные волосы и подтащить упрямца к зеркалу, чтобы тот увидел сам — так намного лучше!

Конечно, Лумис никогда не решился бы на такую дерзость. К тому же нарваться на приём суус мана вовсе не входило в его планы — один из немногих, он бывал в спарринге с мистером Споком, благодарю покорно! Оказаться в медотсеке, во владениях социопата доктора Маккоя, не стоило нескольких секунд невинной радости. Поэтому Лумису оставалось только вздыхать, огорчаться и раз за разом приводить в идеальное состояние постылый вулканский «шлем».

* * *

Мистер Спок явился секунда в секунду. Лумис приветствовал его, уже стоя с пеньюаром наготове, и был немало изумлён, заметив некий дискомфорт, который явно испытывал его начальник. Трицепсы Спока напрягались и расслаблялись под рукавами синей форменки, возможно, отвечая на движения кистей рук; наблюдательный Лумис отметил это про себя, подняв надбровные дуги, и молча протянул правые руки к креслу.

Мистер Спок уселся и секунду взирал на себя в зеркало. Лумис надеялся, что ему хоть отчасти так же неприятно это зрелище, как и ему. И тут произошло чудо. Даже два. Два чуда за один вечер! Лумис ушам не поверил, когда Спок произнёс своим обычным невозмутимым тоном:

— Мистер Лумис, вы пострижёте меня сегодня не так, как обычно.

— О!.. — только и сумел сказать Лумис, ощущая, как по всему двухметровому телу прокатилась волна приятного тепла. Немногочисленные волоски на его хребте встали дыбом, и Лумис ощутил невероятную лёгкость и... да, счастье.

— Как?.. — с придыханием спросил он. — Как вы хотите, чтобы я вас постриг?!

— Мне необходимо избавиться от традиционной стрижки.

— Аллилуйя! — сказал кто-то, и Лумис подумал, что никогда ещё его внутренний голос не звучал так жизнерадостно. Голос принадлежал капитану Кирку, вслед за которым в салон вошла и лейтенант Ухура и молча устроилась в кресле для ожидающих. В его салоне появилась очередь! Лумис мысленно пообещал великому Матису щедрую жертву, как только они окажутся у ближайшего водоёма.

Ближайший водоём будет завтра, сказал себе Лумис. На Дегойе прекрасные пляжи. Самая жирная, самая привлекательная из рыб достанется тебе, о Матис.

— Мы завтра высаживаемся на Дегойе, — будто отвечая ему, сказал капитан. — Официально — провести увольнительную на здешних знаменитых пляжах. На самом деле — встретиться кое с кем и кое-что получить. Команда отправится развлекаться, а мы со Споком и Боунсом отлучимся в прибрежный паб. Место не из респектабельных, туда слетается всякое отребье со всего квадранта, чтобы обтяпывать свои делишки, но зато там легко затеряться. Спок необходим — тот, с кем мы встречаемся, знает его в лицо. Он сам подойдёт к нам и всё передаст, и мы исчезнем, не привлекая внимания. Это если всё пойдёт по плану. Но, Лумис, понимаешь, в чём загвоздка: на Дегойе терпеть не могут вулканцев.

— Почему бы это, — нейтрально сказал Лумис, но внутри он пел, пел от счастья! И даже немного танцевал.

— Мы не воюем, — подал голос Спок. — Пресветлая Дегойя присоединилась к Федерации сто четыре года назад, и дипломатические отношения развивались в высшей степени удовлетворительно. До тех пор, пока на Дегойю не спустился экипаж вулканского корабля «Отважный сехлат».

— Очень типичное название для вулканского корабля, — заметил Кирк, и вокруг его ярких глаз появились смешливые морщинки.

Мистер Спок помолчал, изучая нашивки на рукавах своей униформы. Лумис поспешил накрыть его тёмно-синим пеньюаром и встал за спинкой кресла. По какой-то причине тема оказалась щекотливой для мистера Спока, но Лумис знал, что тот справится.

— Экипаж «Отважного сехлата» отвергает учение Сурака и не желает придерживаться норм поведения, свойственных вулканцам, — произнёс Спок. — Команда вела себя вызывающе, нарушила все протоколы и превзошла даже пьяных наусикаанских пиратов.

— Дегойцы всякое повидали, но буйных вулканцев — в первый раз, — вставил Кирк. — Парни вошли в историю Дегойи как участники «вулканского дебоша». Извини, Спок, Лумису лучше понимать всю степень ответственности.

— Да, капитан. Вулканский дипломатический корпус выбирает для службы на Дегойе самых опытных дипломатов, но позорящий нас эпитет в ходу до сих пор, невзирая на прошедшие девяносто пять лет. К представителям нашей расы относятся с настороженностью, а наусикаане — с открытой враждебностью. В интересах дела мне лучше не привлекать внимания.

Он умолк. Лумис, понимая, что вулканец не собирается продолжать, взглянул на капитана. Тот подошёл и добавил, обращаясь к отражению своего первого офицера:

— Вулканцы не стали на Дегойе персонами нон грата. И всё-таки чем позже тамошняя публика поймёт, что Спок вулканец, тем лучше. Так что незачем нам размахивать перед ними нашими острыми ушами.

— Я ничем не намеревался размахивать, капитан, — сухо заметил Спок.

— И являться с причёской, которая вопит «я вулканец», тоже не стоит. Да, Спок? А помнишь, как мы сделали из тебя лысого ромуланца?

— Разумеется, помню. Вы можете приступать, мистер Лумис.

— Прекрасный, прекрасный череп, мистер Спок! — мечтательно сказал Лумис. — И псевдо-тату были вам к лицу. Что же мы сделаем для Дегойи?

Тут мистер Спок произнёс лучшее, что Лумис слышал от него за все годы службы.

— Я полностью доверяю вашему вкусу, мистер Лумис. Сделайте всё, что считаете нужным. Форма не имеет значения. Доктор Маккой утверждает, что передавал вам стимулятор роста волос.

Видимо, лица Лумиса и Кирка что-то выразили, поскольку он поспешно добавил:

— Но я настаиваю на том, чтобы вы не меняли их цвет. И теперь, — повернув голову, он обратился к Кирку и Ухуре, — капитан и лейтенант оставят нас наедине. Благодарю вас, капитан. Нийота...

Он кивнул и уставился в зеркало.

Кирк потух было, но тут же встрепенулся и повеселел.

— А я займусь костюмом! У меня есть отличная идея, как тебя принарядить! Можно реплицировать такие штуки на штаны...

— А лейтенант Ухура, — добавил Спок, перебивая капитана, — а лейтенант Ухура, — повторил он, понижая голос, — лучше всех знает мои предпочтения в одежде. Я надеюсь на твоё участие, Нийота.

— Даже не сомневайся, — засмеялась она, поднимаясь, — я ни за что не оставила бы тебя на растерзание этому охламону.

Лумис изумился.

— Какое растерзание, ты о чём вообще, — возмутился Кирк, и Ухура безжалостно добавила:

— Представляю, какое шапито было бы завтра на Дегойе.

— Возможно, вы могли бы просто надеть форму? — спросил Лумис.

— Нет, «Перламутровые створки» не для формального общения, — пояснила она и потянула Кирка за рукав к выходу. — Нам понадобится неофициальная одежда, и вот этого парня лучше держать подальше. Мы не на дежурстве, мистер Лумис, — пояснила она, заметив его изумление, — сейчас мы просто бывшие однокурсники. И я не собираюсь позволить этому клоуну сыграть со Споком одну из его шуточек.

Кирк хихикнул.

Лумис отчаялся понять сложные взаимоотношения этих существ и почтительно указал на выход.

— Вы слышали коммандера. Стрижка — дело в высшей степени интимное, капитан.

— Благодарю, мистер Лумис, — признательно отозвался Спок, и в ближайший час Лумис не услышал от него ни слова.

* * *

— Почему сразу клоун? — шёпотом возмутился Кирк, выйдя с Ухурой из салона.

— Ты иногда бываешь таким клоуном, Джим! — засмеялась она.

— Человека! Я из него человека бы сделал! Никакого шапито!

— Вот бы он тебе спасибо сказал! Он же так стремится походить на человека!

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я имею в виду, — Кирк посерьёзнел и большим пальцем почесал нос, — я никогда бы не подставил Спока. Только не на миссии. Но где-нибудь на вечеринке... на маленькой такой офицерской вечеринке разве ты не хотела бы посмотреть, как он выглядит без своего панциря? Как выглядит Грейсон, получеловек, а не Спок, полувулканец?

— Знаешь что, Джим, — Ухура примирительно улыбнулась и остановилась у своей каюты. — Почему бы нам не сделать это вместе? Есть вещи, которые он не наденет ни за что. Ты думаешь, я не представляла его в дашики? Моя сестра даже подарила ему одну рубашку, и что же, он её носит? Надел только однажды — чтобы примерить, из вежливости. Теперь дашики катается вместе с нами по всему квадранту и, как он выразился, ждёт своего часа.

— Подобрать ему что-то крутое, но сдержанное... — Джим поразмыслил. — Да запросто! Ты не забыла, на минуточку, кто на курсе был крут в дизайне кораблей? Ну, кто был крут? То-то. Дизайн корабля, дизайн одежды — почти одно и то же.

— Корабль Спок... — уточнила Ухура.

— Отличный такой звездолёт, мощный, но элегантный. Скромный с виду, но дорогой.

— Очень дорогой, — сказала Нийота, и капитан ответил ей той чудесной мягкой улыбкой, которую видел прежде только Боунс и в которой не было ни капли нахальства. — Я постараюсь, эй! Никаких клоунов, обещаю.

В ту самую минуту, когда они вошли в каюту Ухуры, мистер Лумис прикрыл глаза и мысленно обратился к великому Матису. Он вспомнил родную Сампу, тени гигантских стрекоз над водой, бесшумный стремительный бег сампарской водомерки по глади лагуны... настроился... и приступил.


	2. Глава 2

...Он ещё раз обозрел результат и снял ткань с молчаливого клиента. Лумис был так переполнен эмоциями, что едва мог дышать. Он чувствовал уже знакомые приливы тёплой искрящейся энергии, которые были предвестниками Изменения, и понимал, что цикл сменится немного раньше, чем он ожидал. Вот уже и ленивое томление пришло на смену острому возбуждению последнего часа, кожу головы покалывало, и Лумис с удовольствием ощутил неотвратимое пробуждение фолликул. Очень скоро ему придётся позаботиться о собственной причёске. Ещё предстояло уведомить мистера Спока, который так кстати сидел перед ним... и смотрел на него в зеркало своими тёплыми тёмными глазами, в которых чуткий Лумис с умилением прочитал эмоцию. Вулканец беспокоился.

— Мистер Лумис! У вас наступает Изменение, я прав?

— Уже фактически мисс Лумис, — нежно пропела она. — Вы совершенно правы, милый, замечательный мистер Спок.

Милый и замечательный мистер Спок поднялся, поправил униформу и кивнул ей:

— Вы превосходно справились с задачей. Вулканца во мне сейчас заподозрить трудно. Благодарю, Лумис. Мы должны пересмотреть ваши функции и график, не так ли?

— Всё завтра, дорогой! Ой! — Она засмеялась, прикрыв пальцами клыки, гормоны кипели всё сильнее, и Лумис была почти пьяна. Так светло, так тепло, так весело, немедленно, немедленно к доктору Маккою...

— Я провожу вас к доктору Маккою, — будто услышал её Спок. — Нам по пути.

— Вы не обиделись? Как я могла позволить себе такую фамильярность! Нам по пути? Вы заболели, мистер Спок?!! Я вас поранила? Дегойцы вас поранили? Вас опознали!.. Я плохо сделала свою работу!

В голове шумело всё оглушительнее, салон вдруг поплыл, антикварное зеркало отражало какую-то бредовую картину — мистер Спок никогда не взял бы её на руки... Впрочем, руки были сильными, надёжными, и Лумис обвисла на них и так и отправилась в лазарет, ни о чём не помня, следя всеми сиреневыми глазами за проплывающим потолком... длинным, как её хвост с очаровательной новенькой кистью на конце. Это Изменение проходило на редкость комфортно. Лумис ощутила себя красавицей.

— Я красавица! — сообщила она доктору Маккою и кокетливо помахала перед ним хвостом.

— Да что-о-об тебя... — только и сказал Маккой и бросился к фармабоксу. — Что случилось, Спок? — крикнул он оттуда, невидимый, что-то разыскивая. — Положи её! Когда активизировались фолликулы? Волосы полезли когда?! — доктор вылетел из бокса с гипошприцем и ампулой, взбалтывая на бегу содержимое.

Спок уложил Лумис, вручил ей хвост, в который она немедленно вцепилась обеими парами рук и вдобавок прикусила, и выпрямился.

— Я осведомлён, доктор, что подразумевает активизация фолликул.

— Не беси меня, — рявкнул Маккой, — умник, если я ошибусь с дозировкой хоть на миллиграмм, её будет так ломать, как тебе и не снилось! На месяц раньше, да ты шутишь!

— Зрачки увеличивались в течение часа, брови появились семнадцать минут и восемь секунд назад.

— Секунды можешь опустить!

— Волосы начали проступать десять минут и три секунды назад. Неуместное веселье началось тринадцать секунд спустя, я отнес её к вам. Хм... сожалею, я не уследил за кистью. Да, и запах. Она теперь пахнет... — Спок неочевидно смутился, — по-другому.

— Н-ну, — Маккой провёл трикодером вдоль длинного тела сампары, покивал, потыкал в падд, делая расчёты, и заполнил гипошприц. Сампара уже не реагировала на их присутствие, она тихо перебирала кисть длиннющими пальцами, будто играла на струнном инструменте, и бездумно улыбалась. — Немножко внезапно, но не так страшно, как могло быть. Хорошо, что я заранее приготовил сыворотку. Она сейчас уснёт, а завтра должна быть в полном порядке. Ты насчёт кожи? Пойдём. Хоть на человека стал похож. — Маккой пошёл в свой кабинет, ворча на ходу: — Что за день такой, а завтра-то ещё хуже! Не забыть сделать оповещение... Кристина, напомни мне про оповещение... чтобы завтра ни один болван не вздумал пялиться на Лумис. А то ведь покалечит идиота, сампары после трансформации сначала лапочки, а дальше чистые ведьмы... Ну что, какой цвет сделаем? Бледный, наверное, просто бледная человеческая кожа...

* * *

И на следующее утро Лумис проснулась свежей и обновлённой. Прекрасной. Вторая доза сыворотки успокоила её уже без мутного сна, в который она погрузилась вчера. Лумис провела в лазарете весь остаток вечера и ночь, и организм завершил трансформацию. Проснувшись, она всё вспомнила и пережила заново, и заново насладилась. Утром её ждали третья доза и сестра Чэпел. Доктор Маккой уже спустился на планету вместе с капитаном и мистером Споком.

Лумис вздохнула: она надеялась проводить мистера Спока и, что скрывать, посмотреть, какой эффект на экипаж произведёт его новый образ. Что поделать. Она всё пропустила. Однако было кое-что, о чём сампара вспомнила с улыбкой и чем утешилась. Мистер Спок, до того как она повела себя неподобающим, но физиологически неизбежным образом, честно расплатился с ней тем же, чем платил весь экипаж. Сампара повесит это фото рядом с портретом капитана и никогда не снимет.

Она понимала, что миссия завершится — и традиционная стрижка вернётся. Но теперь Лумис знала его истинный облик и была впечатлена, а сампары славятся своей особой впечатлительностью. Она всегда будет видеть истинного мистера Спока, что бы он ни натворил со своей головой. Она сможет не обращать внимания на досадные отклонения.

Лумис надела синий форменный комбинезон, пропустила хвост в специально предусмотренное отверстие, заглянула в падд и обнаружила, что включена в число тех, кому предстояло отправиться в увольнительную только следующим вечером.

Оно и понятно. Что ж, её состояние стабилизируется окончательно. Сегодня её смена, а завтра Лумис ждут хвалёные дегойские пляжи.

«Спущу жалование до последнего кредита, ах, на дно всё, — решила она и зажмурилась, предвкушая. — Гидромассаж, миостимуляция, хорошенько напитать суставы, весь комплекс услуг. И непременно что-нибудь морское, вкусненькое. В пропасть еду из репликатора. Только настоящее, только натуральное. И затем всю миссию лететь и вспоминать, как мы славно порезвились». Лумис шла по коридору и приветливо улыбалась всем встречным. Те, оповещённые доктором Маккоем по общекорабельной связи, кивали и спешили по своим делам. Настроение новоизменённых сампар славилось переменчивостью, и никто не хотел ни привлечь внимание Лумис, ни испробовать на себе ужасы, обещанные главой медицинской службы. Заботливый доктор перед вылетом на Дегойю не пожалел двух минут и в красках описал, что может случиться, если экипаж не будет приветлив и предупредителен с тем, кто вчера был мистером Лумисом.

Она уже подошла к своей каюте, когда ощутила неясное беспокойство. Лумис вошла и машинально перетянула волосы нитью с мелкими фиолетовыми и розовыми ракушками. Волосы отросли уже до плеч, славная получится причёска. Лумис подумала, что ей очень хочется спуститься на Дегойю не завтра, а прямо сейчас.

Это было ничем не обосновано, и она потратила несколько минут, перекладывая инструменты и приводя в порядок свой салон, брошенный вчера так внезапно. Уборка всегда её успокаивала.

Но чем больше утекало времени, тем туже затягивался узел беспокойства внутри чуткой сампары. В конце концов сердце Лумис ворохнулось в груди так, что её прошибло потом. По телу прошла тошнотворная волна недоброго предчувствия, и сампара вызвала мистера Скотта.

* * *

Инженер исполнял обычно обязанности капитана, если Кирк и его старший помощник отсутствовали и доктор Маккой отправлялся с ними. Они попали в переделку, Лумис это ощущала всем своим обновлённым существом, всеми органами чувств, автоматически фиксируя малейшие пункты тревожности. Чуть более громкий голос Чехова из транспортаторной. Увещевающий голос Скотти. Торопливый шаг Хэндорфа, миновавшего её каюту быстрее, чем обычно...

Всё это беспокойство и довольно резкий переход от эйфории к тревоге были совершенно некстати, и теперь у неё оставалось только одно средство утишить начинавшийся опасный физический диссонанс — тоже быть там и как-то действовать.

Лумис отправилась в транспортаторную и молча встала на один из эмиттеров.

— Это ещё что? — прервал спор Скотти и воззрился на неё. Кинсер тоже уставился своими чёрными глазницами с жутковатыми алыми точками зрачков. — И куда это мы собрались, Лумис?

— Очевидно, вниз, мистер Скотт, — копируя вежливо-издевательскую манеру своего босса, ответила сампара. Она развела в стороны четыре руки, в двух из которых почему-то оказались филировочные ножницы и опасная бритва. — Мне нужно сейчас, а не завтра, мистер Скотт. Я прошу вас. Поменяйте меня с кем-нибудь! Например, с Чеховым поменяйте!

— Здрасьте-пожалуйста! — изумился Чехов. — У меня вообще-то большие планы на эту увольнительную!

— Ваши планы подождут до завтра, мальчик! — зарычала она. — Никуда не разбегутся ваши цыпочки, будут и завтра сидеть на барных стульях и ждать кавалеров! Мои планы на завтра не переносятся! У меня босс в беде! Я могу помочь — и отправляюсь помогать!

— Вот вы откуда узнали вообще? — заворчал Скотти. — Ну корабль, ну дела... Неважно. Вас бесполезно разубеждать, верно? — вздохнул он. — Хорошо, оправляйтесь. Только эти вот жуткие штуки надо оставить. Оружие на Дегойе под запретом. И с эмиттера можно уже сойти, дамочка, угу. Отправитесь на шаттле, а не лучом. Неужели я не выцепил бы капитана и остальных, если бы чёртовы дегойцы не блокировали транспортатор? Гостеприимная Дегойя, чтоб её, «Всем вам рады», вот и валят сюда все подряд, а если клингон, ромуланец и андорианец повстречаются в одном пабе, что бывает? Потасовка. Обычно так. И служба безопасности тут как тут. Штрафец такой, что мало не покажется! Полбюджета планетки — латина от отдыхающих за услуги, а другая половина — штрафы! Что? — обратился он к Кинсеру. Тот постучал по запястью. Часы давно стали анахронизмом, но жест остался. — Я никого не задерживаю!

Он махнул рукой.

— Старший группы — Хэндорф. И бога ради, прекратите смотреть такими страшными глазами, Лумис, там внизу не происходит ничего ужасного. И ничего необычного, просто чёртова вечеринка в чёртовом пабе, и капитан влип в историю, как обычно. Я надеялся, что мистер Спок его удержит, но, похоже, ошибся. Вот ведь bahookie[(1)](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/~fk-2018/p216012912.htm?oam#more2)... э-э-э, прости, Лумис. Главное, уже уходили... и надо же было нарваться на наусикаан. Ну что ты будешь делать! Невезение. Помоги им, Хэндорф. Троих бери с собой, и отправляйтесь. Лумис, положи ты бритву, ради бога! Посадишь «Энтерпрайз» на бабки — и я тебе кресло больше не настраиваю, так и знай!

И они с Кинсером отправились прочь.

— Что им угрожает, мистер Чехов? — спросила Лумис навигатора, торчавшего у панели. — Что случилось? Вам бы лучше объяснить мне, пока я вменяема.

— Ну он же сказал, — буркнул расстроенный мальчишка. — Наши там были почти что инкогнито, и всё шло отлично: встретились, с кем хотели, взяли, что было надо, и уже уходили, можно сказать. Тут вваливаются наусикаане, и Спок передаёт, что они задержатся немножко. Это, считай, там внизу драка, и я чему рад-то? Что мисс Ухура в другом месте, она с девочками пошла в «Дом умиротворения». А была бы в «Створках» и зацепи её эти звериные рожи, мистер Спок точно натворил бы дел. Так что давай, Лумис, помоги там Кексу. От тебя больше проку, если доктор правду говорит, что вы... ну...

— Сильные? — вкрадчиво помогла Лумис. — Храбрые? Да?

— И это тоже, — вздохнул Чехов. — А ещё что вы в клочья порвёте, если вас заденут. Ты, Лумис, иди уже, порви кого-нибудь, а я попробую поколдовать с блокировкой. Ты полезнее там, а я — тут, ёшкин кот. И я хотел попросить... подновишь мне завтра «Барашки»?

Лумис сделала церемонный полупоклон, и Паша улыбнулся.

Хэндорф, до сих пор молча стоявший у входа, теперь шевельнулся, посопел и вдруг брякнул:

— Я в этих докторских терминах не смыслю! Что ты там можешь, что нет, а только троих ребят мне достаточно, и не нуж...на?.. Не нужен? Словом, не нужно ты мне, Лумис! Прости, конечно, но не нужно! Я даже не знаю, как к тебе обращаться!

— Ой ты, Кекс, баран... — беззвучно проартикулировал Паша.

Лумис резко и стремительно переместилась к Хэндорфу — так быстро, что тот и глазом не успел моргнуть, — не человечески, а как огромный богомол, и Хэндорф обнаружил все четыре пары сампарских глаз прямо перед лицом: Лумис при трансформации не потерял в росте и остался тем же двухметровым инсектоидом. Куда смотрели два фасетчатых глаза, было непонятно, но шесть маленьких, расположенных попарно посреди тёмного узкого лица, пристально изучали Хэндорфа, и огромному парню стало не по себе.

— Ты прости, Лумис, правда, но девчонки мне там только помешают. Мне ж о тебе придётся заботиться, а должен-то я — о капитане, мистере Споке и докторе!

— Лишняя пара рук тебе помешает, Хэндорф? — прошипела сампара и эффектно щёлкнула суставчатыми пальцами. Инструменты она бережно положила на ближайшую консоль, как только Скотт приказал это. Но и без инструментов чёрные руки с длинными жёсткими пальцами выглядели жутко. Хэндорф сглотнул.

— Если так подумать, то нет, Лумис. Идём. И ты будешь слушаться! Вы подчиняетесь, когда вы... такие?

— Какие это? — поинтересовалась сампара с нехорошим блеском в глазах.

— Ну это... храбрые и сильные, и всё такое?

Лумис улыбнулась во все сорок острых зубов и медленно отдала честь правыми руками. Хэндорф отвёл глаза, вынул коммуникатор и вызвал троих бойцов в ангар для шаттлов. Когда Лумис и Хэндорф явились туда, три парня в штатском уже ждали, похожие, как братья, с руками, сложенными за спиной.

Хэндорф получил добро на вылет, и Лумис отправилась на Дегойю, навстречу опасности и приключениям.


	3. Глава 3

А вот что происходило в «Перламутровых створках» в то время, когда Лумис просыпалась и безмятежно готовилась вернуться к исполнению своих обязанностей.

Паб, где офицерам «Энтерпрайз» назначили встречу, был злачным местом, куда стекались контрабандисты, пираты, дезертиры и те, кто числился на службе в каком-либо из флотов, получил увольнительную и поспешил сюда обменять свой товар или, наоборот, купить что-нибудь такое, что обычно не включают в таможенную декларацию.

К услугам всех этих уважаемых клиентов была простая, но сытная пища, море выпивки со всего квадранта и опытные жрицы и жрецы удовольствий, курсировавшие по залу, внешне расслабленные и цепко-внимательные. Едва сделка была заключена, они подходили и подсаживались к гостям, ненавязчиво предлагая свои услуги. Некоторые гнали их, поднимались и уходили, но были и другие, кто спускал на них половину прибыли от сделки и в конце концов уединялся с ними в одной из приватных комнат.

Утром, днём или вечером — паб всегда был полон. В зале стоял ровный гул голосов, слышался стук кружек с элем и звон бокалов с вином, хохот и пьяные песни на разных языках. Под ногами сидящих и пляшущих существ сновали зелёные каплевидные киберклинеры и незаметно ликвидировали грязь и восстанавливали сломанную мебель и разбитую посуду. В случае необходимости они могли вынести и тело упившегося гостя: из корпусов выдвигались манипуляторы, и несколько крошек-роботов, облепив гостя, как муравьи мёртвого шмеля, поднимали его и торжественно вывозили прочь. Следом немедленно отправлялся надзиратель, на ходу оформляя компенсацию пабу и штраф в казну Дегойи за неуважение.

Ни один из гостей не носил униформу, как, разумеется, и дегойские надзиратели, растворившиеся среди посетителей и зорко следящие за тем, чтобы ни лучевое, ни холодное оружие не испортило гостям их бизнес и заслуженный отдых. Где-то здесь, в дымном зале, сидел замаскированный агент 31-ой секции. Он ждал мистера Спока, чтобы передать в разведку Флота то, что нельзя было доверить подпространственной связи.

Агент сидел в пабе уже полтора часа — отправился сюда, как только узнал, что «Энтерпрайз» приближается к Дегойе и просит задать орбиту. Он внимательно всматривался в каждого, кто входил в зал. Кого здесь только не перебывало за это время, но строгого вулканца, своего бывшего инструктора по тактической подготовке, он не узнавал.

Спока было трудно с кем-нибудь спутать. Бывший кадет узнал бы его с завязанными глазами — по вымороженной интонации, и хоть со спины — по горделивой осанке. И, конечно, была еще дурацкая вулканская стрижка под горшок. Агент до сих пор с содроганием вспоминал те «полевые условия», которые вулканский инструктор смоделировал для их группы. Сначала он разработал собрание жутких кошмаров на компьютере, а затем воспроизвёл их на тактической площадке — и запустил туда кадетов. А когда сеанс завершился и они собрались вокруг него, потные, перепуганные, со сбившимся дыханием, инструктор невозмутимо сообщил, что сегодня они могут проанализировать свои ошибки, а завтра их ждёт подробный разбор — и новая практика. И конечно, новые полевые условия оказались ещё страшнее первых.

С другой стороны, если подумать, их группа по тактической подготовке укладывала на лопатки любую группу других кураторов. Даже легендарную команду Джимми Кирка на симуляции «Город». А Джимми, хоть и был младше на курс, ориентировался в полевых условиях лучше всех. Вулканец тогда сказал им, что превзойти группу Кирка они могут только за счёт собственных слаженных командных действий, и ребятам так хотелось уделать Джимми, что они несколько вечеров собирались и отрабатывали эти самые командные действия — сверх обычных часов, отводимых на подготовку. А их немногословный куратор почти незаметно разгружал их вечера, договариваясь и перенося часы других практик. После выпуска в секцию 31 пригласили двоих из их взвода, самых толковых.

Агент так погрузился в воспоминания, что едва не пропустил троих терранцев, шагнувших в зал.

Первым вошёл широкоплечий, но тонкий в талии светловолосый парень с яркими голубыми глазами и мальчишеской улыбкой, одетый в простецкую серую рубашку поло и тёмно-синие брюки. Поверх рубашки он надел довольно потёртую кожаную куртку и обулся в чёрные ботинки военного образца. Ботинки не имели ни боевых накладок, ни чрезмерно толстой подошвы, но тем не менее обещали много боли обидчику, если бы их владелец вступил в драку. Жёсткая подошва выступала за пределы носков ботинок, и никто не захотел бы получить удар таким ботинком под коленную чашечку.

Впрочем, парень не казался расположенным к драке. Он провожал весёлыми, шебутными глазами почти каждую юбку и излучал обаяние, как солнце — протуберанцы. С его появлением в зале, кажется, даже стало светлее. «Лёгок на помине», — подумал агент. Перед ним стоял Джимми Кирк, мало напоминавший заносчивого мальчишку, любимчика Пайка. За эти годы Джимми заматерел, посерьёзнел и выглядел как настоящий капитан, а не баловень судьбы, которому случайно повезло. Агент подумал, что появление Кирка в этой местной Паттайе можно было предвидеть: когда это Джимми упускал случай оторваться как следует? И почему он решил, что мистер Спок придёт один?

Кирка сопровождал черноволосый молодой человек в мягкой рубашке из красно-коричневого меланжевого полотна, в бурой кожаной безрукавке и таких же штанах. Штаны были заправлены в высокие ботинки, едва ли полезные в драке. Двигался парень грациозно, как танцор. Рукава рубашки были закатаны, и обнажённые предплечья, поросшие чёрной шерстью и перевитые венами, заставляли забыть о танцорах и приглядеться к их обладателю повнимательнее. Руки покоились в карманах штанов. Несмотря на расслабленную небрежность позы, в нём легко было заподозрить офицера службы безопасности: прямые сильные плечи, крепкая шея, длинные ноги. То, что он не простой оперативник, выдавали выправка и манера держать себя так, словно ему привычно отдавать распоряжения.

Парень был бы безупречен, если бы не исключительный беспорядок на голове. Казалось, эти волосы не ведали, что такое расчёска. Возможно, их обладатель просто вылил на руки немного средства для укладки, запустил обе руки в шевелюру и побезобразничал там, да так и оставил. Пряди задорно торчали в разные стороны, а одна, справа, казалось, не то вьётся по ветру, не то надумала покинуть эту голову. И только внимательный наблюдатель обратил бы внимание на безукоризненную линию затылка, которая придавала всей причёске залихватский, но продуманный вид. Создать такой неслучайный беспорядок стоило немало кредитов.

Лицо офицера было спокойным и бледным, как маска, а куда он смотрел, оставалось лишь гадать: глаза черноволосого спутника Кирка скрывали тёмные очки.

Третьим оказался плечистый взъерошенный крепыш с широким добродушным лицом и чрезвычайно живой мимикой. Привычным выражением для него явно было хмуриться, но когда мимо прошла хорошенькая девчонка, брови крепыша взлетели, он заулыбался, показав белоснежные зубы, и сразу помолодел на несколько лет. Хмурый, он выглядел на все сорок, но улыбка молодила его и возвращала ему истинный возраст, а Боунс Маккой — кто же ещё мог сопровождать Кирка! — был старше Джимми всего на шесть лет.

Оделся доктор так же небрежно и удобно, как и его спутники. Парни явно наметили как следует оттянуться в увольнительной.

Однако мистер Спок заставлял себя ждать. Агент проводил недовольным взглядом троицу, направившуюся к свободному столу, и снова принялся сканировать глазами ференги, андорианцев, телларитов и наусикаан, которые входили и выходили из паба. Он так отдался своему занятию, что чуть не подскочил, когда услышал в голове приятный голос бетазоида. Девушка приблизилась к его столу и стояла тут уже некоторое время, а он и не заметил, поглощённый задачей не пропустить вулканца. Ещё перед ним появилась кружка с чем-то, испускающим зелёный дым. Он уставился на девушку.

«Вас угощает ваш бывший однокурсник, уважаемый гость. Он ожидает за столом у стены слева, — прозвучало в его голове. — Уверяю вас, вы не привлечёте ничьего внимания, если примете презент и подойдёте, чтобы поблагодарить».

Агент повернул голову и поднял два пальца, приветствуя Кирка. В этот момент бледный офицер снял очки и взглянул на него хорошо знакомыми большущими карими глазами. Брови агента приподнялись. «Мистер Спок?!» — едва не брякнул он. Но, вне всякого сомнения, это был его инструктор, почти неузнаваемый.

Агент изумлённо покачал головой, прихватил зелёное дымящееся зелье и отправился к столу, занятому офицерами «Энтерпрайз». Последовал тост за Академию, поддержанный со стороны Спока вежливым кивком, и состоялся незаметный обмен двумя крошечными картами памяти. Кирк был похлопан по плечу, и агент вышел и растворился в тёплой и синей дегойской ночи.

* * *

Офицеры посидели ещё несколько минут. Встреча состоялась, всё прошло гладко, никто не обращал на них внимания, хотя наусикаан в пабе было предостаточно. Хаотичное движение посетителей казалось безобидным, и Кирк с Маккоем налили себе ещё по глоточку.

— Отлично! — оценил Кирк, — Спок, попробуй! Клёвая штука! Прикольно так дымится. Минус дым, а так форменный абсент, да, Боунс?

— И правда похоже, — согласился доктор. — В кои-то веки приличное бухло. Надо прихватить с собой пару бу-бутылок.

— Спок! Ну нету здесь бурбона, но эта-то штука! Ну вполне же приличная! Гляди, все её пьют. Никто не просит тебя надираться. Любопытство-то твоё где? Ты же исследователь, чёрт возьми!

— Инопланетного алкоголя? Думаю, нет.

— Отстань от него, Джим, — вставил Маккой. — Этанол не действует на них так, как на нас! Я говорил тебе тысячу раз.

— А что действует? Какао, да?

— Нет, — вздохнул Спок.

— Ну да! — Джим с сомнением смотрел на своего старшего офицера, раскачиваясь на стуле. Внутри разливалось приятное тепло, настроение становилось праздничным. — А мне сказали, что вы без ума от шоколадок.

— Тебя ввели в заблуждение, Джим.

— А здесь шоколада нет, наверное. Жалость-то какая! Хоть развеселился бы, скучное ты существо!

— Джимми, — снова подал голос доктор, тщательно подбирая слова, — ты на эту штуку не налегай, а то болтлив стал.

— Уверяю, Джим, я веселюсь, — ответил вулканец, и левый уголок его рта действительно приподнялся.

— Ты улыбаешься! — изумился Кирк и в восторге хлопнул ладонями по столешнице. Маккой вздрогнул и пролил абсент. — Боунс, посмотри!

— Чего я не видел-то ещё, — заворчал доктор. — Да чтоб тебя, Джим! Конечно, он может улыбаться! Я же тебе рассказывал. Пока он не начал улыбаться, я и не знал, что он теряет сознание.

— Это другое, — упорствовал Кирк. — Люди улыбаются, когда им хорошо.

Он поднял указательный палец, подчеркнув важность сказанного, уставился на его кончик и задумался.

— А вулканцы, — понизив голос, сообщил Маккой, — когда им плохо!

— Предполагается, что я сейчас человек, — заметил Спок, внимательно глядя на них, и поднёс к ноздрям свой стакан. Ноздри шевельнулись, вдыхая, и Спок решительно отставил стакан. — Следовательно, могу улыбаться, сколько мне заблагорассудится.

— Негусто же тебе заблагорассудилось, — засмеялся Кирк.

— И я отказываюсь пить вашу «зелёную штуку», приготовленную из сомнительного сырья. И вам не рекомендую. Но даже выпей я это, этанол, как справедливо заметил доктор, практически не оказывает на нас действия.

— А что оказывает?

— Не говори ему! — воскликнул доктор, взмахнув руками.

— Я и не собирался.

— Вот и ладушки. Мне только пьяного вулканца на борту не хватает. Мало мне Лумис с её мета-мор...фозами.

— В Лумисе, когда он девушка, что-то есть... этакое! — переключился Кирк и изобразил пальцами сложную конфигурацию. — Я бы сказал, что девчонка с огоньком. Даже по-своему хорошенькая!

— Слышишь этого ксенофила, Спок? — спросил доктор и с сомнением покосился на нетронутый споков стакан. — И это он ещё не видел, что у неё теперь есть хвост с кисточкой.

— Хвост? С кисточкой? — восхитился Кирк.

— Напрасно вы это сказали, доктор, — заметил Спок и ловко убрал початую бутылку под стол.

— Да я уже и сам вижу, — вздохнул тот. — Но Лумис не на одну неделю такой, так что хвост он всё равно увидел бы. Только знает ли он, — разыскивая глазами бутылку, спросил Маккой, — что новоизменённые сампары в сексе с гуманоидами не за-интересо-ваны от слова с’всем? И при этом способны произвести на свет новое дитя, если... если окажутся кем-нибудь всего-навсего впечатлены. Правда, впечатлить сампара не-прос-то... та...То!

— Мы поняли! Спок, неужели правда? — засомневался Кирк.

— Поразительные создания — впечатлённые сампары! — почти мечтательно произнёс Спок. — Всегда эстеты, ранимые и экстатические, в пору Изменения они способны начать цикл воспроизведения, вдохновляясь одной лишь деталью внешности существа, которым увлечены. Самодостаточные, они одновременно и мужья, и жены, и родители своих детей. Впечатлить сампара — большая честь, и если «ваше» дитя будет подрастать на одной из их станций воспроизведения, вы оставите по себе очень долгую память и сделаете вклад в сохранение вымирающей расы.

— Почему, — спросил Кирк уже без тени веселья, — почему вся галактика ещё не переполнена сампарскими кладками, разве сампаров так трудно впечатлить?

Спок и Маккой молча смотрели на него.

— Так трудно впечатлить, — повторил Кирк, рассеянно посмотрел на остатки выпивки в своём стакане и отодвинул подальше. — Дурное оно какое-то, Боунс.

— В последние полторы сотни лет, — сказал Маккой, — все впечатления сампаров были в основном ужасными. На Сампу напали клингоны. Жителей пытались поработить, использовать их силу и способности, но солдат из них не получилось. Послушных рабов тоже... не получилось. Много сампаров погибло, раса оказалась на грани исчезновения. Сейчас все оставшиеся сампары, можно сказать, наперечёт. Станции вос-произведения ждут их в разных уголках квадранта, но сампары не спешат вос-производиться. Так что Лумис — такой же редкий, как и Спок.

— Как же ему одиноко, — прошептал Кирк. — Бедный Лумис. Ещё, как нарочно, насмотрелся ужасов на Альтамиде.

— Сампары, невзирая на свою ранимость и впечатлительность, сильная и психологически устойчивая раса, — заметил Спок, держа в руках и рассматривая собственные очки. — Если впечатлений нет, они ждут. Очень долго, если нужно. Но да, наш мистер Лумис нуждается в особом отношении.

— Вы с Боунсом много о них знаете.

— Я доктор, мне положено. Знаешь, как старина Пит нас гонял по ксеноанатомии! А уж ксено-пато-логия! — Боунс тряхнул головой. — Такие ужасы тебе и не снились!

И хотя Спока ни о чём не спрашивали, он счёл нужным сообщить:

— Ксенобиология — захватывающая наука. Я всегда интересовался ею и вёл практикумы у тех кадетов, кто выбрал этот предмет.

Кирк и Маккой воззрились на него.

— Это указано в профайле, — заметил Спок. — В начале миссии на борту служили тринадцать кадетов из моих групп. После Альтамида осталось всего двое.

— Ухура...

— Нийота Ухура, — повторил Спок, и выражение его лица смягчилось, — великолепный лингвист и знаток межрасового протокола. И мистер Хэндорф — его группу я обучал тактике.

— То есть выбери я ксенобиологию... — медленно сказал Кирк.

— То существовала вероятность того, что я стал бы инструктором у кадета Кирка и мы познакомились бы на год раньше и при более приятных обстоятельствах.

— А ты? — спросил Джим Маккоя. — Ты же сказал, что не знал его, помнишь, тогда, на слушании?

— Мистер Маккой учился в группе профессора Питера Уолласа.

Кирк помолчал, он выглядел огорчённым.

— Могли познакомиться на год раньше, — повторил он. — И я не был бы в твоих глазах негодным мошенником. Может, я даже понравился бы тебе, как Пайку. И кто мне мешал выбрать ксенобиологию? — с сердцем прервал он сам себя. — Мне же всегда это нравилось. Нет, подумал, посвящу больше времени боевым дисциплинам. И посвятил. Отказался от кучи полезных предметов, а они сейчас нужны позарез. Кто бы мог подумать, что знание чёртова протокола так необходимо капитану? Нужно было налегать на дипломатию, на языки. А дрался я и до Академии неплохо.

— Возможно, Академия прибавила к твоим навыкам рукопашного боя умение работать в команде? — сказал Спок. — Руководить группой в быстро меняющихся условиях. Знать основы баллистики и возможности стандартного вооружения звездолёта. Освоить стратегическое планирование. Отнюдь не лишние знания для капитана. Невозможно за три года изучить всё. Всегда приходится делать выбор. Но обучение капитана не прекращается с окончанием Академии. Особенно с досрочным окончанием. Продолжать своё образование, уже командуя звездолётом, логично.

— Ну вот, Джим, — сказал Маккой, — а ты заметаешь следы в базе информатория.

— И в высшей степени логично использовать то обстоятельство, что твой старший помощник, Джим, был преподавателем.

Кирк сложил руки на столе, налёг на него грудью и спросил с милой застенчивостью, которая удивила бы тех, кто знал задиру Джима, Джима-нет- правил-нет-границ:

— Погоняешь меня по протоколу? Там есть пара-тройка мутных мест, никак в голове не уложу. И ещё по астрофизике.

— Разумеется. Со своей стороны, могу я ожидать помощи в области межрасового взаимодействия? Мистер Чехов любезно посвящает меня в особенности славянского фольклора, и должен сказать, это в высшей степени захватывающе. В моём идиоматическом словаре появилось несколько важных дополнений. А мистер Скотт знакомит меня с шотландским диалектом стандарта.

— Ну, я-то доктор, а не филолог, — проворчал Боунс. — Избавь меня от удовольствия рассказывать тебе, как посылают в Джорджии. Но если тебе так нравится ксенобиология, то у меня есть парочка интересных экземпляров, которые я пока не придумал, к кому отнести — выглядят и размножаются как растения, а лопают и контактируют как животные. И слава богу, что я определил, что именно они могут лопать!

— Интересно. Могу я зайти сегодня вечером?

— Валяй, — согласился доктор. — Джим, ты что, спишь?

Кирк действительно чувствовал, что его приподнятое настроение и забавная болтливость уступают место сонливости. Язык всё неохотнее ворочался во рту, и неудержимо тянуло сложить руки на столешнице и опустить на них тяжёлую голову.

Он посмотрел на Боунса, тот ответил осоловевшим взглядом.

— Что за дерьмо тут наливают, Джим, — пожаловался Маккой, облокотился на стол и упёрся в сжатые кулаки лбом. Спок оглядел их снова, подняв бровь, пробормотал себе под нос: «Очаровательно» — и вынул коммуникатор.

— Мистер Скотт, — сказал он, приглушив голос, — у нас произошло небольшое отклонение от плана, мы задержимся в «Створках». Я не знаю... Я и сам предпочёл бы быть более точным, но не могу. Да, это хорошее предложение. Мистер Хэндорф не помешает. Нет, беспокоиться пока не о чем, но подстраховать нас будет правильно.


	4. Глава 4

Спок достал трикодер и ещё раз проанализировал остатки «абсента» в стакане Кирка. Разумеется, они сделали это сразу, едва бетазоид принесла им стартовую бутылку за счёт заведения. Прибор снова не показал ничего опасного и несовместимого с организмами терранцев. Но оба явившихся с ним вместе организма сейчас находились в довольно беспомощном состоянии, и Спок сделал себе пометку, что вердикт стандартного трикодера оказался поверхностным. Имело смысл запросить у Флота или разработать самостоятельно версию с более тонким анализатором. Учитывая склонность терранцев к дегустации экзотического алкоголя, такой трикодер был необходим на звездолёте, где терранцы составляли большую часть экипажа.

— Может, я бы тебе понравился, — невнятно произнёс Кирк, не открывая глаз.

— Ты мне нравился, — тихо сказал Спок. — Мы не были знакомы лично, но несколько имён были на слуху у всех преподавателей. На моей памяти рекрут Пайка обладал самым ярким тактическим талантом и самой быстрой реакцией из всех кадетов. Я наблюдал за этим рекрутом и писал всё более изощрённые программы для симуляций. Ты не подозревал, кто создавал симуляции, в которых тебе приходилось проявлять все свои лучшие качества, и я надеялся, что они помогут тебе воспитать в себе новые, недостающие. Я испытал гордость, когда в симуляции «Исследование» ты научился слушать своих подчинённых и выбирать правильный ответ, даже если он исходит не от тебя. Никогда ещё программирование не было таким творческим и захватывающим.

— Я всё слышу, — пробормотал Кирк. — Всё слышу, но не всё понимаю. Ты мне потом опять расскажи.

— Да, Спок, — буркнул Маккой. — Ты имей в виду, у нас только шевелиться не получается, а слушать — да.

— Не беспокойтесь, доктор, я не говорю ничего, что не мог бы сказать вам, когда вы вменяемы.

— Вме... ня-ме... чертовски трудное слово ты сказал, — тихо засмеялся Кирк и засопел.

— Но последний тест ты провалил, — продолжал Спок, внимательно осматривая паб. Очки снова сидели на его высокой переносице. — Этот урок был самым важным и самым трудным. Когда я осознал, что ты просто грубо сломал мой тест, как раздражающую игрушку... я испытал разочарование. Кадет Кирк пренебрёг условиями задачи и подвёл других кадетов, которые ему помогали. Стать царём горы для него оказалось превыше уважения к заданным условиям. Человеческие дети могут позволить себе топнуть и крикнуть, что они так не играют. Что заданные условия их не устраивают. Потребовать, чтобы эти условия отменили. Но взрослый, тем более капитан, знает, что заданные условия бывают неотменяемы. Что надо уметь принимать беды, травмы, болезни и смерти — и решать затем, как действовать в этой системе координат. От капитана многое зависит. Даже в невыгодных заданных условиях он может действовать так, чтобы потерь в экипаже было как можно меньше. Чтобы ущерб был минимален. Талантливый кадет был отличным тактиком, но до капитанства ещё не дозрел. Однако жизнь привела его в капитанское кресло. И в боевых условиях он стал обучаться ещё интенсивнее, чем в Академии.

Спок помолчал и заговорил снова, обращаясь к светлому затылку:

— Ты знаешь, каково это — потерять экипаж, потерять корабль, и ты никогда не сдаёшься, Джим. На Земле есть изречение: не стыдно упасть, стыдно не подняться. Ты всегда поднимаешься. Ты стал настоящим капитаном. И моим другом. Я с детства хорошо понимал, что такое заданные условия и как важен правильный выбор, но быть другом мне пришлось учиться. И я учусь у тебя и у доктора.

— Думал, ты ненавидишь его, — Маккой повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Спока. Речь всё ещё давалась ему с некоторым трудом. — Думал, ты сам мечтал стать капитаном.

— Леонард, и мне было рано в капитаны.

— Однако.

— Да. Капитан, который не может совладать с собственными эмоциями? Который выбрасывает раздражающего подчинённого с корабля, вместо того чтобы отправить его на гауптвахту?

— Я тебя убить был готов, гад ты хладнокровный.

— Не настолько хладнокровный, как хотелось бы. Капитан-вулканец, который не может обуздать собственный гнев? Который едва не убил человека? Двух человек, чтобы быть точным.

— Насчёт Хана я бы тебя не осудил. Хан был тот ещё неубиваемый сукин сын.

— Джиму нравится быть капитаном, — заметил Спок, — у него крепкая и искренняя связь с экипажем, он легко создаёт отношения, он храбрый, харизматичный, преданный и достаточно тщеславный, чтобы радоваться системным поощрениям Звёздного флота.

— Ох, — засмеялся Маккой, тяжело ворочая вихрастой головой.

— Вулканцев, — объяснил Спок, — знаки отличия оставляют равнодушными, но для людей это, очевидно, важно.

— Но если бы припёрло, ты бы мог, — сказал Маккой. — Поверить не могу, что мы говорим об этом, но ты был крут в капитанском кресле, когда развёл Хана с теми торпедами.

— Есть существенная разница, доктор, между тем, когда ты капитан, потому что «припёрло», и когда ты в кресле, потому что тебе это нравится.

— А тебе что нравится?

— О... На самом деле многое. Например, прийти вечером в медотсек к одному ворчливому доктору и разобраться с сомнительными экземплярами. Обсуждать с Джимом и мистером Скоттом модификации «Энтерпрайз». Писать с Павлом коды наперегонки. Изобретать новую экспертную систему с мистером Скоттом и мистером Кинсером. Фехтовать с мистером Сулу. Провести вечер с Нийотой за обсуждением очередного лингвистического парадокса. Заваривать для неё чай, слушать её, обонять её, наслаждаться ею. Дарить ей наслаждение...

— Я понял, чёрт бы тебя забрал, избавь меня от подробностей!

— С радостью, доктор, но что-то в этом пабе располагает к откровенности, — Спок огляделся. — Мы просканировали атмосферу планеты, но микроклимат этого паба... — он сменил настройки трикодера, поводил им, считал данные и нахмурился. — Знаете, доктор, мы с вами сегодня займёмся не вашими растениями-животными, а химическим анализом. Помните эксперименты двадцатого столетия с дериватами барбитуровой кислоты? Здесь присутствует вещество сходного психоактивного действия. Надеюсь всё же, что в лёгкой концентрации, и амнезия нам с вами не грозит. С другой стороны, это объясняет, почему на Дегойе уже больше века нет случаев терроризма. Столы, вероятно, прослушиваются, и меры принимаются превентивно.

— Я вроде трезвею, — признался Маккой. — Или нет? Мне мерещится, что на нас пялятся наусикаанские рожи?

— Нет, вы правы, они наблюдают за нами последние шестнадцать минут. Не подавайте виду, доктор, что вы их заметили. Пусть проявят свои намерения.

— Четыре наусикаанина, ни хрена ж себе, я сейчас встану... — И доктор сделал попытку, но безуспешно.

Между тем наусикаане поднялись, подошли и нависли над столом офицеров «Энтерпрайз», разглядывая всех троих крошечными глазками, сидящими в глубоких костных глазницах.

— Чем могу служить, господа? — спокойно произнёс Спок, глядя на них снизу вверх.

— Ты нам не нужен, — ответил один. — Здесь наш враг, мы пришли за ним. Сиди тихо и будешь жив.

— Почему ты не пьян? — спросил второй.

— Я относительно неадекватен, — ответил Спок, — и моё состояние не предполагает благоприятного для вас развития событий.

— Что он сказал? — спросил наусикаанин.

— Что он вам задницу надерёт, — не выдержал Маккой, — человеческим же языком сказано!

— Терранец нам угрожает, — засмеялся третий, и Спок внимательно вгляделся в выбеленную маску.

— Я только наполовину терранец, — доверительно сообщил он, снял очки и приподнял подрощенные волосы, прикрывающие острые кончики его ушей, — другая моя половина вулканская. Было бы бесчестно скрыть от вас это.

— Да нам плевать, — прорычал четвёртый, самый высокий наусикаанин.

— Очаровательно, — сказал Спок, поднимаясь, и тоже засмеялся — тихо и так зловеще, что Джим вскинул голову и принялся трясти ею, чтобы скорее прийти в себя. — Вам наплевать, что мои сородичи отняли когда-то вашу честь, вашу добычу и ваших женщин?

— Никто не отнимал нашу честь, ты, безумный вулканец!

— Это вы дураки безумные, — застонал доктор, — бегите, пока целы, идиоты!

Наусикаане разразились хохотом, и Маккой задрал брови и безнадёжно покачал головой. Тут он заметил девушку-бетазоида, стоявшую неподалёку, и поманил её:

— Иди сюда, милочка, иди, хорошая, принеси скорее кофе или что у вас есть бодрящего? Если мы не протрезвеем очень быстро, мы ж разнесём ваш паб, дурища ты черноглазая!

Девушка посмотрела на него, на Спока, побледнела и исчезла. Напротив, два-три невзрачных посетителя приблизились достаточно, чтобы не помешать драке и при этом не пропустить ни слова. Киберклинеры тоже подъехали поближе и встали ровной красивой зелёной дугой.

— Ты лжёшь, что вулканец! — воскликнул первый наусикаанин. — Вулканцы не умеют смеяться! И у тебя человечьи брови!

— Это вы лжёте, притворяясь наусикаанами, — возразил Спок. — Вы дурно поработали над своими масками, клингоны.

— Да, масочки-то топорные! — поддержал Маккой. — У вас челюстные щели почти неподвижны. Это неправильно, вы в курсе? Думали, достаточно забелить лобный панцирь — и сойдёшь за наусикаанина? Давай сюда! — рявкнул он, заметив бетазоида с двумя стаканами в руках. Та быстро приблизилась, ловко толкнула стаканы, и те поехали по столешнице; девушка отступила и растворилась в толпе.

— Капитан Джеймс Кирк! — крикнул в нетерпении самый высокий. — Он наш враг, он обманул и опозорил нас, мы его забираем!

— Чёрта с два, — сообщил Боунс, неуверенно поднимаясь. — Джим, вставай, тут клингоны по твою душу!

— И чем же я не угодил Империи? — пробормотал Джим.

— Ты узнаешь, хурк! — воскликнул клингон, уже не скрываясь. — Ты заманил нас в ловушку, натравил на нас сверхвоина! Четыре клана опозорены! Мы принесём Высокому Совету твою голову и скажем, что смыли позор вражеской кровью!

— Пафосный малый, — заметил Маккой. Он стоял на ногах уже достаточно твёрдо и помогал подняться Джиму.

— За клан Д’теха! — рявкнул высокий и стремительно выбросил вперёд руку, чтобы схватить Кирка за горло. Джим напрягся, собираясь отшатнуться, но когтистая рука не достигла цели: Спок ударил ребром ладони по локтю клингона. Тот зарычал от боли и навалился животом на стол, и не успели трое других клингонов пошевелиться, как Спок ударил ещё раз, теперь кулаком и по голове, и клан Д’теха временно утратил своего представителя.

* * *

— Левый! — вдруг крикнул Маккой, и Спок стремительно обернулся. Ещё два клингона, выскочивших из приватных комнат, отшвырнули своих томных спутниц и с рёвом устремились на Кирка и доктора. Маккой, не колеблясь, кинулся в ноги левому. Тот ничком нырнул на пол, перелетев через Боунса, и не успел даже опереться на руки, как Кирк от души приложил его киберклинером. Робот от неожиданности выпустил все манипуляторы, и капитан метко бросил им в косматую голову второго клингона. Десяток гибких лапок мгновенно обхватили череп воина и не отцеплялись, как тот ни старался их отодрать. Маккой и Кирк звонко шлёпнули друг друга ладонь о ладонь, и Кирк попрыгал, разминая шею:

— Наконец-то! — воскликнул он. — Разомнёмся, Боунс!

Спок отвернулся от них и снова посмотрел на клингонов тяжёлым тёмным взглядом. Пальцы его левой руки сгребли лежащего перед ним клингона за шиворот; Спок отшвырнул бессознательное тело влево, правой рукой приподнял и откинул стол, и площадка освободилась. Теперь ничто не разделяло троих оставшихся клингонов и вулканца, а маленькие клинеры бесшумно облепили, подняли и повезли прочь обоих пострадавших. Не касались только третьего, с клинером на голове. Клингон слепо тыкался в стены паба и в ярости скрёб зелёную спинку кибера.

Последний клинер взял курс на одиноко стоявшую на полу бутылку, подбирая по дороге и втягивая внутрь осколки стаканов.

— Сцена вторая! — засмеялся Кирк. — «Мой государь, готовьтесь бой принять: Стоят французы в строе боевом; Сейчас они обрушатся на нас[(2)](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216012912.htm#more).

— Мы защищаем нашу честь! — воскликнул второй клингон. — С дороги, хурк, или ты умрёшь!

— Я защищаю своего капитана, — ответил Спок и сделал странный жест — чуть приподнял обе руки и развернул их открытыми ладонями к клингонам. — Один на один или один против трёх, благородные клингонские воины?

— А трое на трое не вариант? — возмутился Кирк, и Боунс дёрнул его за рукав:

— Джим, не лезь сейчас, теперь другие правила.

— Что?

— Эх, тебе и впрямь стоило походить на протокол!

— Я буду драться с тобой, вулканец, — сказал тот, кто спрашивал, почему Спок не пьян. Из всех он казался самым рассудительным.

— Я, С’чн Т’гай Спок, сын Сарека, благодарю тебя за честь.

— О-о-о, почему ты, Бивор?! — завыл в ярости тот, кто упрекал Спока во лжи.

— Вашим уважаемым Домам я предоставляю право взять Кирка, когда я убью моего благородного врага.

— Ну-ну, — мрачно сказал Джим и скрестил руки на широкой груди.

— Капитан, — произнёс голос Хэндорфа, и четверо крепких парней встали стеной возле Кирка и Боунса. Джим кивнул им.

— Нельзя вмешиваться? — уточнил он.

— После формального вызова нельзя, Джимми, — ответил Боунс, с беспокойством следя за клингонами.

— Что ж, надеюсь, эти патлатые ребята тоже в курсе и не полезут.

— Вмешаться в честный поединок — это, знаешь, покрыть позором себя и весь свой род. Ну, хоть без оружия, — вздохнул Боунс. — Этот их д’к’тах, я тебе скажу, оставляет мерзкие раны, не всегда и заштопаешь, если в живот попадут и выпустят боковые лезвия. Месиво из кишок... Лучше уж бат’лет. Режет чистенько, что твой лазерный резак. С другой стороны, голову обратно не пришьёшь...

— Боунс, заткнись, а? Я тоже нервничаю!

— Не надо нервничать, капитан, — подал голос Хэндорф. — Мистер Спок оторвёт ему руку, и мы полетим домой.

Кирк покосился на него и с сомнением покачал головой.

Между тем Бивор вытянул вперёд руки с пустыми ладонями и сказал размеренно:

— Я, Бивор из клана Кат’лакха, принял вызов Спока, сына Сарека, и да решит великий Кахлесс, кто из нас прав.


	5. Глава 5

Бивор был выше Спока на голову и заметно шире в плечах, это бросилось в глаза, когда они сблизились и впились друг в друга взглядом. Клингоны прокричали что-то хриплое и поощрительное и на мгновение вскинули вверх сжатые кулаки.

— Ничего-ничего, а он зато лёгкий, — прошептал Хэндорф. — Нам тоже крикнуть что-нибудь, а?

Кирк открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но его опередили.

— Не надо, пусть настроится, — сказала Ухура, протискиваясь вперёд, и встала перед Хэндорфом. Кирк покосился на её точёную фигурку, одетую в дегойское бордовое платьице, всё в переплетённых оранжевых кольцах.

— Вы же ушли в «Дом умиротворения», — быстро спросил он, следя глазами за двумя фигурами в центре.

— Какое умиротворение, Джим, — так же быстро и тихо ответила она. — Я вызвала Скотти, чтобы узнать, вернулись ли вы. А вы не только не вернулись, но ещё и в историю влипли.

— Опуская подробности, мы не виноваты, — сказал Кирк, но Боунс заметил:

— Немножко виноваты, вообще-то. И ты бы влипла, если бы сидела с нами. Это же недобитки из тех, кого разнёс Хан, у парней теперь неприятности. Трудно будет объяснить им, что мы с Ханом не были заодно. Ты же им заливала про своего сбежавшего любовника, нет? А они военных хитростей не признают.

— Я объясню им, — сказала Ухура, но Кирк покачал головой:

— Не будут они слушать врагов. Уж точно не теперь, когда Спок их вызвал. Ну, в гляделки-то им его точно не переиграть. Он там уснул, может, с открытыми глазами...

В это время две неподвижные фигуры ожили, коротко кивнули друг другу и разошлись.

* * *

Спок стоял, чуть расставив ноги и соединив перед собой опущенные руки. Он казался безмятежным; так мог стоять человек, слушающий размеренный шорох волн. Клингон медленно прошёл перед ним, наблюдая, и вдруг кинулся вперёд и с рёвом нанёс два удара, один сокрушительнее другого. Первый удар Спок пропустил над собой, отклонившись назад, гибкий, как будто позвоночник у него был из эластина. Однако второй удар, вдогонку первому, шёл вниз, словно клингон предвидел движение противника и намеревался вогнать ему кулак в грудину. Чтобы уклониться, Спок завершил движение, встав на мост, мягко перекатился, приподнялся на руках и сделал пару стригущих махов прямыми ногами, вынеся тело из-под ударов и поднявшись одним пружинящим разгибом.

— О! — сказал Кирк. — У нас в Айове на улицах так танцевали, называлось «мельница».

— Суус мана очень похожа на танец, — согласилась Ухура. — Любой вулканский ребёнок не уступил бы в гибкости орионской танцовщице.

— Ну, клингону тоже гибкости не занимать, — заметил доктор. — Двадцать восемь рёбер, чтоб его!

Теперь противники двигались оба, зорко наблюдая друг за другом, и снова клингон атаковал. Его удар правой мог убить на месте, если бы противник оплошал, но Спок переместился, почти незаметно переставив ноги, обутые в лёгкие мягкие ботинки. Клингонский удар левой он встретил собственной левой открытой ладонью и перенаправил его мимо себя, заставив Бивора устремиться всем немалым весом вперёд, навстречу жёсткому короткому крюку правой. Этим крюком можно было быка свалить, но только не клингона с его лобным панцирем. Всё же Бивор потерял на мгновение ориентацию и, когда в его глазах прояснилось, обнаружил перед собой злющую красотку в платье цвета крови тарга, крупного парня с бородкой, положившего обе лапищи на её плечи, будто Бивору было дело до худосочной терранки, и Кирка, их синеглазого врага, возбуждённо сжимавшего и разжимавшего пальцы.

— Тебе туда, — сердобольно сказал четвёртый терранец, дравшийся недавно вместе с Кирком, и показал Бивору за спину. Тот обернулся всем телом и пригнулся, теперь осторожный. Каким-то образом увёртливый вулканец оказался у него за спиной и уже хищно прохаживался там, ожидая Бивора. Клингон больше не обманывался кажущейся безобидностью вулканца; его враг умел мгновенно переходить от ленивой тягучей неторопливости к сокрушительному ответу, и Бивор ощутил восторг от обретения такого достойного противника.

— Хой, Спок! — заорал он приветствие, и остальные клингоны ответили нестройным «Хой!».

— Я вырву твоё сердце и сожру его!

— Хой!

— Я вырву твои глаза и сварю их в крови тарга! Я высосу твой мозг! А когда я отправлюсь в Сто-Во-Кор, я расскажу о тебе Кахлессу!

— Хой!!!

— Ну ни хрена ж себе, — возмутился Кирк, обиженный за Спока до глубины души. — Сварит он, высосет он! Вали в Сто-Во-Кор! — заорал он, и клингоны подхватили:

— Сто-Во-Кор! Сто-Во-Кор!

— Я не понял, — изумился Кирк, и Ухура взволнованно сказала ему:

— Он не оскорбляет Спока, Джим. Он его славит.

Между тем соперники стремительно сблизились и перешли в открытый бой. Огромный клингон казался неутомимым, его руки в широких кожаных браслетах ходили как поршни. Спок пропустил уже удар в голову и никак не мог сделать захват — клингон при своём росте и мощи гнулся, как лоза, и не подпускал Спока на расстояние удара, сам же иногда пробивал его защиту своими длинными руками.

Спок терпеливо отвечал на атаки, то ставя блок, то мягко переводя бьющую руку клингона мимо, и однажды хорошо попал в клингонскую скулу, выждав, когда тот на мгновение откроется. Правая щека у него тоже наливалась кровоподтёком, который всё ярче проступал тёмной зеленью на бледной коже.

— Почему он захват не делает? — нервно спросил Кирк, приплясывая на месте. — У него уже была пара возможностей... Всё бы кончилось... Вот!!!

Спок поймал клингона за руку, мгновенно повернулся к нему спиной и бросил его через плечо. Грузное тело грохнулось перед ним, и несколько секунд шея и плечи Бивора были в полном распоряжении вулканца, которому достаточно было приложить пальцы. Он этого не сделал.

Бивор поднялся, потирая плечо, Спок снова стоял в той же позе ожидания, в какой начал поединок.

— Ничего не понимаю! — сдался Кирк. — Может, захват запрещён?

— Он знает, что делает, — сказала Ухура, которая тоже ничего не понимала.

— Сейчас огребёт по полной, — мрачно пообещал Боунс. — Вот увидите. Нельзя разбрасываться такими возможностями. Сейчас он его поломает к чертям собачьим, а я потом собирай!

Бивор, словно услышав его, нырнул под руку Спока, обхватил его туловище обеими руками и свалил на пол. Спок не ударился затылком только чудом, но крепко приложился спиной и сбил дыхание. Клингон этим воспользовался, оседлал его и дважды ударил по рёбрам. Спок, лёжа на спине, казался полностью в его власти... но только казался. Пока Бивор крушил его грудную клетку, он поднял обе руки и хладнокровно ударил клингона по ушам. Ухмылка Бивора перекосилась, и он ничком сунулся в грудь Споку, оглушённый. Спок не без труда перевалил его с себя набок, затем на спину, встал над ним на коленях в той же позе, в какой только что был Бивор, и так ждал, пока тот откроет глаза. Клингон быстро пришёл в себя, и Спок занёс руку, сжатую в кулак, на уровень плеча. Время открытых и мягких ладоней прошло.

— Хой, Спок, — тихо сказал Бивор и улыбнулся разбитым ртом, показывая остро заточенные зубы. Спок опустил руку. — Сначала сними с меня маску. Хочу плыть в Сто-Во-Кор со своим лицом.

— Закрой глаза, — по-клингонски ответил Спок, и Бивор закрыл. Спок аккуратно взял его двумя пальцами за переносицу, а другой рукой — за грубый расщеплённый подбородок и снял маску наусикаанин.


	6. Глава 6

Под маской оказался молодой клингонский воин с лобным панцирем сложного рельефа, выдававшим в Биворе представителя древнего клана. Косматые волосы были его собственными — клингоны не так уж отличались от наусикаан ростом, статью и шевелюрами. Фиолетовая кровь заливала его рот и зубы, но Бивор улыбался и выглядел довольным.

— Теперь, — сказал он.

— Прости, — сказал Спок. — Не сегодня.

Он поднялся на ноги и протянул клингону руку, чтобы помочь ему встать. Бивор в ярости ударил по руке и сел, ошеломлённый и униженный.

— Я не хочу твоей смерти, Бивор, — сказал Спок, и изо рта у него пролилась тонкая зелёная струйка. Дышал он тяжело, с хрипом, и не требовалось быть врачом, чтобы диагностировать перелом рёбер и прободение лёгкого осколком.

— Ну, кто был прав? — спросил Боунс. — Чёртов ты пацифист, Спок. А бедный сельский доктор теперь должен всё это расхлёбывать. Забирай его, Джим, надо уходить. Всё закончилось.

— Ничего не закончилось, доктор, — возразила Ухура, напряжённо следившая за клингонами. Те волновались и спорили, всё больше повышая голоса, и Боунс в раздражении буркнул:

— Трах-тах-татах! Я ничего не понимаю!

— Спок, осторожно! — вдруг крикнула Ухура, и Спок повернулся к новому противнику. Но этот бой получился совсем коротким. Клингон в бешенстве ударил, и вулканец повторил свой бросок через плечо, вот только исход был другим. Клингон не успел ещё подняться, как Спок, стоя над ним, приложил пальцы к тому месту, где шея переходит в плечо, и клингон мешком осел на пол. Кровь бежала теперь по подбородку Спока ручьём.

Это приём произвёл волшебное впечатление на Бивора. Он мгновенно перестал горевать, поднялся и сказал, показывая на тело:

— Я знаю это! Вулканский захват!

— Верно, — ответил Спок.

— Это ваше вулканское оружие!

— Боевой приём, если быть точным.

— Боя могло не быть, — быстро переводя взгляд с поверженного товарища на Спока, вывел Бивор. — Ты мог уложить меня сразу, как его!..

— Вот, в точку! — поддержал Кирк и придвинулся поближе. Хэндорф и его парни последовали за ним. Клингоны тоже качнулись вперёд, круг совсем сузился.

Бивор шумно задышал, и его лицо потемнело:

— Ты оскорбляешь меня! Да как ты смеешь, хур-р-рк!

— Я не оскорблял тебя, Бивор, — Споку всё труднее было произносить слова, и Боунс решительно направился к нему, перекинул его руку через плечо и крикнул гневным клингонам:

— Поворчите у меня ещё! Я доктор, а не чёртов дипломат! Ворчат они!

— Одну минуту, друг мой, — тихо попросил Спок.

— Ты сейчас свалишься, ты в курсе? Поедешь домой на киберклинере, имей в виду!

— Дай ему сказать, Боунс, — и Кирк закинул себе на плечо другую руку Спока.

— Я не мог применить захват, Бивор, — сказал Спок, — потому что обещал тебе это.

— Что? Мы незнакомы!

— Конечно, знакомы, Бивор, сын Катха и Т’лакхары.

Клингоны замолчали, как замолкают от резкого звука галдящие птицы.

— Возможно, ты вспомнишь мальчика, который познакомился с тобой в 2241 году на Орионе? Вулканский мальчик был сыном дипломата, клингонский мальчик — сыном уважаемого политика, члена Высокого совета. Бивор показал Споку, как сражаются на бат’летах.

— А Спок показал Бивору вулканский захват, — медленно сказал клингон. Гнев совсем оставил его. — Бивору было так обидно, что Спок пообещал никогда больше не применять к нему захват.

— Ты вспомнил, — с мягкой улыбкой заключил Спок. — Но твоему товарищу я ничего не обещал.

— Ты изменился! — воскликнул клингон. — Ты улыбаешься, ты выглядишь как человек!

— Он и есть наполовину человек, — проворчал Боунс. — Ну всё, могу я увести его наконец и подлечить? Ты же рёбра ему разворотил, чтоб тебя черти забрали!

— Мы вам не враги, — сказала Ухура. — Мы не виноваты в том, что Хан выбрал Кронос, чтобы скрыться от нас. Он убил на Земле множество людей, и мы преследовали его.

— Он убил человека, который был мне как отец, — сказал Кирк. — Я готов был на части его разорвать, а сам не смог даже набить ему морду.

— Он был великим воином, — зашумели клингоны.

— Он был убийцей невинных людей, — жёстко сказал Спок.

— Если бы мы переслали вам на борт доказательства того, что Хан был врагом Федерации и террористом, на совести которого тысячи жертв... — сказал Кирк. — Может, это помогло бы убедить Высокий совет, что вашей вины нет в том, что вы потерпели поражение? Мы тоже его потерпели.

— Вы могли бы? — спросил Бивор. — Это поможет.

— Ну, замётано, вызови «Энтерпрайз», — сказал Кирк и потянул Спока к выходу.

— Стойте! — крикнул Бивор. — Но кто-то же победил Хана!

Кирк остановился и посмотрел на Спока:

— Он, чёрт возьми.

— Она, — сказал Спок и посмотрел на Ухуру.

— Твоя женщина? — спросил клингон. — Клингонские женщины тоже разжигают в воинах священный огонь ярости и доблести.

— Да, — пробурчал Маккой, — священный огонь и всё такое, а ещё ржавая железяка и мёртвый Джим у меня в лазарете тоже подсобили.

— Я не понимаю, — сказал клингон.

— Мы тебе потом расскажем, — пообещал Джим. — Ещё увидимся.

И они повернулись, чтобы уйти.

— Минуточку, — проскрипели рядом на стандарте. — А как же беспорядки в уважаемом заведении, драка, существенный ущерб...

— Чего?! — удивился Кирк.

— К счастью для вас, дело не дошло до убийства, иначе штраф был бы намного крупнее...

— Паб не имеет претензий к уважаемым гостям! — крикнул кто-то из толпы зрителей, которые и не думали расходиться. — Паб будет счастлив обслуживать их и впредь!

— Ну ещё бы, — продолжил доктор, — эта толпа сожрала и выпила столько, что с лихвой покрыла все убытки от разбитых стаканов.

— Да, но неуважение... — заикнулся было чиновник.

— К слову, о неуважении, — сказал Кирк. — С какой стати мы подверглись оскорбительному...

— ...и опасному для здоровья! — вставил Маккой.

— Опасному для здоровья и оскорбительному воздействию каких-то препаратов!

— Препараты безопасны, краткосрочны и многажды протестированы, — всплеснул руками чиновник.

— Вот как? — вступил Спок. — И вы могли бы представить результаты тестов на гибридах вулканцев и терранцев?

— Гибриды? — озадачился чиновник. — А они существуют?

— Вот сын вулканского посла на Земле и терранки, — сказал доктор Маккой, — и полюбуйтесь, в каком виде он покидает Дегойю!

— Э... э... — глазки чиновника заметались, вместе с глазками заметались его мысли. Тут сверху раздался шорох, посетители начали задирать головы. Откуда-то из-под потолка, с балки, к которой крепились винтажные светильники, спускалась, ловко перебирая руками, Лумис.

— И не забудьте Всегалактическую Декларацию о защите редких и вымирающих видов, — всхлипнула она, идя к выходу. Хвост уныло тащился за ней. Маккой, проследив за ним глазами, снял с себя руку Спока и бросился за сампарой:

— Лумис! Что не так, милая?!

— Ах, доктор, — Лумис подтянула к себе хвост и утёрла кистью слёзы, текущие из всех глаз, — я счастлива и несчастна! Я так!.. Переполнена! Впечатлениями...

— Но это же чудесно, Лумис! Я очень рад за тебя!

— Так переполнена впечатлениями, милый доктор, что, боюсь, моё Изменение пошло вспять... Вот уже и шерсть полезла... — И слёзы покатились ещё обильнее.

— А мы сейчас домой! — утешающе забормотал доктор, вынимая медицинский трикодер. — Мы примем сыворотку, и всё будет хорошо!

Смятенные мысли чиновника наконец оформились в одну, оптимальную:

— Пресветлая Дегойя не имеет никаких претензий к уважаемым гостям! Пресветлая Дегойя будет рада и впредь принимать уважаемых гостей на своих гостеприимных пляжах!

— И нас будет рада принимать? — уточнил Бивор, капая кровью на пол. Два клингона стащили наконец кибера с лица своего товарища, и «капля» отлипла вместе с наусикаанской маской. Кибер тут же втянул и переработал маску, подъехал к ногам Бивора и принялся старательно ликвидировать фиолетовые пятна на полу.

— И уважаемых клингонов тоже, — в отчаянии вздохнул чиновник. — Мы всем вам рады!

— Вот и ладушки, — заключил Кирк, надеясь хоть теперь покинуть проклятый паб.

— Давно брал в руки бат’лет, Спок? — спросил Бивор на прощание.

— Вчера, Бивор, — ответил Спок. — Благородное оружие любит руку воина. Постоянные упражнения...

— ...залог мастерства, — закончил клингон. — Чтим завет великого Кахлесса, Незабываемого. Не знать тебе усталости в бою, вулканец!

Спок поднял свободную руку в та’але, и Ухура ловко заняла место доктора у его бока. Спок поглядел на неё и обратился к капитану:

— Благодарю, Джим. Поддержки лейтенанта вполне достаточно.

— Если ты рухнешь, она тебя не удержит, — озабоченно сказал Кирк, но руку отпустил.

— Я постараюсь не рухнуть, — уверил его Спок, и Кирк, кивнув, направился к выходу.

— Ты понимаешь, что в их поддержке был элемент демонстративности? — спросил Ухуру Спок. — Я вовсе не так слаб, чтобы не добраться самостоятельно до шаттла.

— Я рада это слышать, — улыбнулась Ухура, — но ведь и ты понимаешь, что я не собираюсь упустить шанс обнять тебя, не скандализируя окружающих?

— Я нечист, Нийота, — сказал Спок. — Только это мешает мне скандализировать окружающих без какого-либо оправдания.

Их лица были так близко, что Споку оставалось только опустить голову ещё немного, чтобы накрыть губами её рот... но губы Спока были в крови. Так что вместо поцелуя он достал из кармана платок и вытер подбородок. Нийота вынула платок из его разбитых пальцев и довела работу до конца.

— Хороший бой разжигает кровь, — сказал Бивор, проходя мимо них. — А боль делает любовь острой и жгучей, как кровавое клингонское! Советую: не жди, пока рёбра срастутся!

— Живи долго и процветай, Бивор! — ответила Ухура, сверкнув глазищами.

— Ты хороша! — сказал клингон. — Она хороша, Спок! Маленькая, но такая свирепая! У вас получатся отличные свирепые дети!

Спок и Нийота проводили его глазами и вернулись к безмолвному общению посреди паба. «Мой храбрый, — просияла глазами Нийота, — мой сильный. Мой прекрасный мужчина».

— Если бы ты знал, как мне жаль, что тебе больно! — вслух произнесла она.

— Я знаю, — произнёс он своим мягким низким голосом, который произвёл на Нийоту своё обычное действие: зацепил, как кот лапкой, глубоко внутри и сладко дёрнул. Дыхание Спока шевельнуло лёгкую прядку возле ушка Ухуры, поставив дыбом даже те волоски, о существовании которых она не подозревала.

Тут Кирк вернулся за ними и сказал:

— Ребята, ну вы идёте? Шаттлы заждались, а Маккой — тот просто рвёт и мечет! Совесть-то имейте, пощадите нервы доктора!


	7. Глава 7

На следующий день клингонская боевая птица вышла на связь и получила, как и было обещано, пакет копий материалов от терранских и инопланетных наблюдателей. На многочисленных головидео, озвученных взволнованными и шокированным голосами на разных языках, снова и снова взлетал на воздух Мемориальный Архив Кельвина в Лондоне. Гигантский чёрный звездолёт рушился на Сан-Франциско, снося по пути несколько жилых кварталов. Получив пакет, клингоны улетели, не задерживаясь ни дня.

Последним приветом от них оказался контейнер с кровавой дрянью, транспортированный на «Энтерпрайз» в обход дегойской блокировки. Гордый Паша принёс контейнер на мостик, и Кирк вызвал «птицу». На экране появилась довольная физиономия Бивора.

— Сожри сердце тарга, Спок, и будь как он — свирепым и беспощадным! Быть сильным и храбрым мало, — вздохнул клингон, — мир полон ярости и жестокости.

— Благодарю, Бивор, — дипломатично ответил старший помощник, — могу я сделать ответную любезность?

— Что? Пломик свой пришлёшь? — засмеялся Бивор. — Мой отец вспоминал его двадцать лет, когда хотел выругаться!

— Я думал о спарринге на бат’летах.

— Нет! Категорическое нет! — крикнул доктор. — Как старший медицинский офицер, я запрещаю вам, засранцы...

— Лен, — шокированный Кирк широко открыл глаза, не зная, краснеть или смеяться. Клингон не колебался ни секунды и оглушительно захохотал:

— Он мне нравится, этот храбрый докторишка!

— Что? — спросил Маккой и подошёл к экрану поближе, уперевшись руками в бока. — Докторишка?!

— Тш-тш-тш, — Кирк соскочил с кресла и оттащил Маккоя. — Никаких спаррингов, Бивор, Спок, пока вы оба полностью не восстановитесь. Доктор сказал, значит, точка. У нас, Бивор, доктор — могучая персона, чтоб ты знал. Все подчиняются, даже капитан. Так что за докторишками — это не к нам.

Клингон ухмыльнулся и исчез с экрана.

— Боунс, ты ел когда-нибудь сердце тарга?

— Издеваешься? Где бы я взял тарга? И кто бы мне сказал, как его готовить...

— То есть предрассудков у тебя нет? — Кирк заглянул в контейнер. — Тогда мы немедленно выручим нашего друга, который сейчас в полном замешательстве — и выбросить негоже, и съесть невозможно!

— Я размышлял о ксеноэкземплярах доктора, — сказал Спок.

— Обойдутся! — заявил Боунс. — Слишком жирно, знаешь ли, кормить не пойми что или кого изысканным свежим мясом! Мы тебя спасём, Спок.

— Как угодно, — с признательностью сказал старший помощник. Роскошный кровоподтёк на его щеке стараниями доктора и регенератора почти сошёл на нет. Но бедовая стрижка от Лумиса осталась, поддерживая огорчающее Спока внимание экипажа.

* * *

«Энтерпрайз» пробыла на орбите ещё неделю, за которую весь экипаж перебывал в увольнительных. Мистер Чехов почти обуглился на лежаках, и его кудряшки выцвели на солнце; он отправлялся вниз каждый вечер и выглядел предовольным. К последнему дню он спустил всё своё жалование, угощая новых подружек.

Даже Спок, которого суровый Маккой окончательно выпустил из-под надзора к вечеру второго дня, «выгулял», по выражению Джима, свою дашики, подаренную Макеной Ухурой. Коммандер не воспользовался любезным приглашением владельца «Створок» и больше там не появился, но он нашёл маленький отель на южной оконечности мыса и на двое суток исчез с «Энтерпрайз» вместе с лейтенантом Ухурой. Вернувшись, Ухура назвала лейтенанта Хэндорфа милым, чудесным Кексиком, чем привела его в полное замешательство.

Лейтенант Лумис из-за пережитого стресса перенёс обратное Изменение, что случалось с сампарами сплошь и рядом. Так что его впечатлённость в этот цикл осталась бесплодной. Но Лумис не унывал. Он исправно исполнял свои обязанности в научном подразделении, а по вечерам по-прежнему отдавался своему хобби.

Когда салон пустовал, или панорама Сампы вызывала чрезмерную ностальгию, или когда Лумису хотелось поднять себе настроение после тяжёлой смены, он обращался к своему вернисажу. Рядом с портретом капитана теперь находилась подлинная жемчужина его коллекции — портрет старшего помощника мистера Спока, которого благодаря искусству Лумиса родной отец не признал бы.

* * *

Лумис не усаживал вулканца специально и не просил принять определённую позу. Всё, что он попросил — забыть о его существовании и подумать о предстоящем задании. И через минуту мистер Спок переплёл пальцы и задумался так глубоко, что лучшего и желать было нельзя.

... Дерзкая стрижка, густые тёмные волосы, поднятые надо лбом, почти прикрывают кончики заострённых ушей. Клок волос справа будто подхвачен ветром и топорщится в сторону. Есть в этом что-то мятежное. Но лицо вулканца абсолютно спокойно. Нечеловечески большие и широко расставленные глаза смотрят в сторону — или внутрь себя. Нос с высокой спинкой и чувственные губы изумительного рисунка. Почти медитативно переплетённые пальцы.

Куда смотрят эти глаза? Если внутрь собственной души, то кого они там находят? Вулканца, хладнокровного и безупречного рыцаря логики, подобного монаху? Или сына земной женщины, обуреваемого страстями, которые не всегда поддаются контролю? Или ни того, ни другого, а третьего, истинного мистера Спока, который объединил в себе оба начала и составил уникальное существо, взявшее лучшие свойства у обеих рас?

Мятежность и успокоение. Буря и контроль. Человеческие черты, смешавшиеся с вулканскими чертами. Завораживающая, уникальная двойственность. О двойственности сампар знал всё.

Лететь с этим молодым и дерзким экипажем, наблюдать принятие себя мистером Споком — это казалось Лумису захватывающе интересным. Рискованным и прекрасным. Бесконечно впечатляющим.

Лумис покрутился в собственном кресле, умиротворённый, поблагодарил великого Матиса за добрый день и дал команду компьютеру погасить свет.


End file.
